Traits and Drawbacks Unique to Ea
Traits Region: Citizen of the Imperium: '''You grew up as a citizen of the Eastern Imperium, and are more used to fearful things and terrifying effects. You gain a +1 to all saves and checks to avoid or resist mind-affecting or fear effects. '''Reincarnated through Tamamo: In a past life, you were a close advisor or friend to the Legendary Tyrant Tamamo, and after you died, she saw fit to reincarnate you and give you another chance at life as a reward for your service. You retain some memories of your past life, and gain +2 to Knowledge Religion and Knowledge History checks, and one is always a class skill for you. You also gain +1 to resist fear effects. World Tree Onlooker, Sympathizer: You are one who knows of the tragedy that befell the World Tree so many years ago, and feels pity for the Elves who lost their home. Your empathy for them garners you more trust with elves, and you gain +2 to all diplomacy checks when dealing with those of the Elf subtype. World Tree Onlooker, Hostility: '''You are one who knows of the tragedy that befell the World Tree so many years ago, and feels nothing but contempt for the Elves who lost their home. Your hostility towards them garners you more fear with elves, and you gain you gain +2 to all intimidate checks when dealing with those of the Elf subtype. '''Shattered Lands Survivor: Having made the perilous journey through the Shattered lands once or more times, you have learned how to cheat the ways of Wild Magic and twist fate in your favor. Anytime you must reroll an effect on a wild-magic table of any kind, you may roll twice and take the result you wish. Voidblasted Wasteland Wanderer: 'One of the notoriously rare few who ventured into the Voidblasted wastes and came out alive, you saw things that no mortal mind should ever lay eyes upon, and escaped from creatures that twist the mortal mind into madness from the mere sight of them. You gain a +1 bonus to all saving throws made to resist insanity, confusion, and fear effects. This bonus increases to +4 if it would result in contracting Wendigo Psychosis. ' ''' '''Magic: Mana Glutton: You are an avid consumer of liquid mana in any form, and your body has become slightly tolerant of its effects. Any time you would roll on the tables for liquid mana, you may roll twice and choose the result you wish. Ruin Caster: '''Having spent many long hours inside the ruins that dot the land studying their magical power, you have learned how to harness the strange power that flows inside the ruins to pierce enemy defenses. You gain +1 to checks to overcome SR. '''Panopticon Experiment: Long, long ago, you endured hellish torment at the hands of a mysterious caster for his experiments, and have only recently awakened from stasis to a world changed, the experiments done upon you meaning magic and even psychic powers have a hard time finding purchase on you. Once a day, may force an opponent to reroll an arcane or psychic spell attack/roll made against you and take the second result. Alternatively, you may reroll a saving throw against such an effect instead. Magical Innovator: 'You have dedicated long years of your life to pushing the boundaries of magical innovation, and have learned how to pull the most out of the ways of the crafter. You gain a +2 bonus in any one craft skill, and it is always a class skill for you. '''World's End Magic: '''In your explorations of the world, you stumbled upon the very end of the World’s End Ocean, and glimpsed into the very nature of the supernatural magic that drifts within its waters. You cast all conjuration(creation) spells at +1 caster level. '''Nonlethal Caster: '''Who says a caster can’t knock out his enemies with magic? That’s your motto, and after long hours of training you’ve learned how to force your magic to deal nonlethal damage to preserve your target. Once a day, you may choose to deal nonlethal damage instead of damage for any spell that you cast at no penalty. ' ''' '''Religion: Silken Mistress: '''You grew up surrounded by sensuality and sexual pleasure in the service of your god and learned how to truly listen to those you talk to, and how to charm them with your body language and mannerisms. You gain +2 to Sense Motive and Diplomacy checks, and one is always a class skill for you. Your charm effects have a +1 DC. '''Divine Charisma: Having spent long parts of your life using your words and charisma to get what you want, you have found yourself gifted with the divine charisma of the god or goddess you worship. 2 skill checks that run off intelligence or wisdom(Player choice) as its key ability now run off charisma instead. Tamamo Embodiment: Through a series of unfortunate events, you fell down on your luck within the Eastern Imperium and fell into sickness, spiraling towards death with no money nor food to your name…and when all seemed lost, Tamamo, the tyrant of the East, offered you a deal as you lay dying: Allow her to work her will through you, and know what it means to live. Having accepted her deal, you were given new life as a living aspect of her will. You start with a succubus profane gift but linked to Tamamo-no-mae instead of a succubus.(Gift of Recovery) Scalequeen's Favored: '''In your eternal worship of pleasure, the physical body, or sensuality, you have learned how to truly please your god by devouring others as meals. Must worship a deity of pleasure or physical beauty. You gain a +1 bonus to your CMB and CMD for the purposes of the Swallow Whole universal monster ability. '''Ocean's Blessing: '''Through your faith in the ocean and its twin deities, you may treat water as being one step less rough for the purposes of Swim checks. '''Envoy of the Minor Pantheon: You can’t possibly fathom being bound to one god, much less a major one. To you, the Minor gods of the world are wonderful mysteries, local legends and folk heroes you take great pride in learning of and preaching about, if you think them worth praying to. You gain a +2 on all Knowledge and diplomacy checks made in relation to Minor Deities or their followers. ' ' Social: Ruin-born Amnesiac: '''Having awoken inside a ruined city with no recollection of who or what you are, you find yourself with an innate knowledge of the inner workings of the ruined cities. You may make use magic device checks untrained, and you gain Knowledge Arcana and Spellcraft as class skills. If you gain them as class skills from your class, you instead get a +1 bonus to both. Additionally, magic that manipulates your memories has a +2 added to its DC to affect you. '''Child of Drakenguard: You were raised from birth in the secretive mountaintop fortress-city of Drakenguard, surrounded by dragons and their riders living in harmony with one another, far secluded from the prejudices of the outside world. You grew to appreciate dragons as wise, noble creatures capable of greatness and sound judgement, have grown to know them more intimately than anything else in the world, and know how best to interact with them. You gain +4 on any skills made to identify, track, or otherwise involving Dragons. You are treated as one step friendlier by creatures with the Dragon type. Half-Blood Hatred: '''While some Orcish tribes are more Accepting of Half-Orcs, the tribe you grew up or were raised in was not so tolerant. They bullied you, abused you, and pushed you around your entire just for being a half-blood. Must be a half-orc. You gain a +1 to all damage rolls made against Orcs of one of the ten Orc tribes.(Your choice, but generally the orc clan you are half-orc of) '''A race redeemed: '''After many eons of scrounging, pillaging, and dying each day just to survive, you and your people have finally found what it means to truly belong…and this experience has made you appreciate and learn how to interact in a civilized way. Must be a goblin or hobgoblin. You may ignore the any penalties to CHA when making CHA-based skill checks. '''Royal Serf: You were, or are, a serf beholden to only the highest and most powerful of royalty. You may always make knowledge Nobility checks untrained, all members of nobility and royalty treat you as one step friendler, and you gain a +1 bonus on any skills checks that would help you accomplish a task such a figure has given you. Highbrow Pleasure slave: You were, or are, a slave that is, or was, used for all sorts of pleasures and desires. Any CHA checks you make towards anyone who could be attracted to you gain a +2, and any charm effects against such figures have a +2 to the DC. Yet, you also have a -2 to all saves to resist charm effects from nobles or high-class beings. ' ' Combat: ' ' Wild Lands Exile: '''Due to your experiences wandering outside the Wild Lands because of either Exile or abandonment, you are particularly skilled at combat…as it is all you know. Once per day, if you make a melee attack roll and miss, you may reroll it. However, you must take the second result, and take -2 to your AC until the beginning of your next turn. '''Tribal Envoy: You know how to properly speak the language of any tribal peoples with whom you share no common language, and are capable at speaking the language of violence to them. Against any creature or being who is intelligent(INT6+) and can speak a language but does not share a common language with you, you may use strength or intelligence in place of CHA for all CHA-based checks. Tribalstomper: Not only are you skilled at dealing with tribal peoples, you are also highly skilled at crushing them in combat. Once per day, you may reroll an attack or damage roll against any creature or being who is intelligent(INT6+) and can speak a language but does not share a common language with you. Immovable: None can move you. Not a charging bull, nor a loaded cannon, nor the gods themselves. Let the world break upon you, and adapt to you. That is your motto, and you are incapable of being moved in battle unless you wish it. Once per day, any effect that would forcefully move you from the square you occupy fails, and inflicts the effect onto the one who attempted to move you. You may choose when to use this trait, but may only use it once per day. All-out Assaulter: '''You know the value of immediate attacks, and the art of over-exerting yourself while not exhausting yourself. After all, you know that 6 seconds in combat can be an eternity, and when it comes down to the needle, an extra attack can make all the difference. Once per encounter, you may take an additional attack at your full BAB on your turn, but doing so means you have one less attack than you could take normally on your next turn. '''Projectile Attractor: '''You have trained long hours in the ways of deflecting ranged attacks, and are highly skilled at redirection them to you…sadly, the training seems to have made you a bit too good at doing so, and has made you almost attract them like a magnet. Any ranged attack made against allies adjacent to you has a -2 to hit. If the attack misses, however, the attack gets re-rolled with you as the target. '''Drakenguard Cavalry Training: Having been trained by the Draconian Wyvern Riders one way or another, you have learned the ways of the ultimate mounted fighters. You gain a +1 to all attack rolls made during a charge action. Kinslayer Warrior: Your very existence is defined by the hunting of undead. You are their bane, their death, their end and their beginning…and this mentality has earned you the innate understanding of the ways of using Kinslayer Steel. You gain a +1 to hit any undead creature if you are using a weapon made of Kinslayer Steel. Drawbacks Too Dense to understand: You've always been more focused on the task at hand than understanding the motives and intentions of those around you...and you often find yourself unable to grasp the subtleties of human or social contact. You take a -2 to all Charisma based skills checks. Too Innocent to understand: '''You've never been exposed to the more seedy elements of the world for one reason or another, and as such find yourself more easily influenced and manipulated by them, your innocence charming them into taking an interest in you. All spells with the charm descriptor gain a +1 to their DC when cast upon you. You are also intimidated and persuaded more easily, and you take a -1 to sense motive checks to discern or resist such effects. '''Exotic Tastes: Having been interested most of your life in the more exotic creatures of the world and their powerful abilities, you have a harder time resisting such creatures when they attack you. You take a -2 penalty to escape all grapple checks made for the purposes of being Swallowed Whole and to avoid or escape an Engulf ability. You take a -1 to resist any other Universal Monster ability that requires a save or skill check. Masochistic Nature: You've always been a glutton for punishment, and after taking damage of any kind, you find it harder to muster your willpower. After receiving any amount of lethal damage greater than your total HD to any one creature, you take a -2 to all mind-affecting effects made against the creature that damaged you for 1d6 rounds. If another creatures does more damage to you within this time frame, you may choose which among them to take the penalty for, but must choose one. Sadistic Nature: Nothing thrills you more than inflict pain and suffering onto others, and each time you inflict such pain upon them, you find it harder to control yourself. Each time you inflict an amount of lethal damage greater than your total HD to any one creature, you gain a -2 to resist any mind-affecting effects originating from creatures or foes that aren't the one you injured for the next 1d6 rounds. Monster Obsessed: Having always been obsessed with the more monstrous humanoids of the world rather than other races, you find it hard to resist their charms. Against any being of a gender you prefer or are attracted that does not possess the humanoid type, you may make knowledge checks about them untrained, but you take a -1 to your AC against them, and any save or check against them has a +1 DC. Oh God Barkhan, Why: You have learned a sickening, twisted truth about the infamous Lich King of Venau, Barkhan. Whenever he is around you or nearby(Within 30ft), regardless of line of sight or awareness, you gain the sickened condition. Doing any lethal damage or at least 2 points of nonlethal damage to him alleviates the condition and you cannot be affected again for 24 hours. High Human Experiment: You were modified by or made by the High Humans, and the process has left scars on your psyche. You take a -2 on all spells with the fear descriptor and you are incapable of performing the aid another action to help humans. Acclimated to Tyranny: You grew up or have spent long years living in the Eastern Imperium, and the act of doing so has made you used to the highly lawful and tyrannical nature of the country under Tamamo, and you find it harder to deal with less rigid and ordered societies. You take a -1 to any saves or checks made against any spells or effects with the Chaotic descriptor, and take a -2 to diplomacy and sense motive towards beings who are not of a lawful alignment. Yuki-Dai Icechild: You grew up surrounded and protected by the ephemeral Yuki-Onna, who cared for you as one of their own children. However, growing up amidst frozen blizzards has left you weaker against the heat. You dehydrate and experience atmospheric effects from hot weather twice as quickly as others, and lose 5 feet to your base land speed and -1 to your AC in hot or arid climates. Isolationist Xenophobe: You firmly believe that one's own culture, family, and species are all that you need to get by, and refuse to learn or understand the common tongue or interact with outsiders. You lose Common as a starting language and cannot gain it as a starting language by any means. The Greatest Gentlemen: To you, nothing is more important than politeness, aesthetic, class, and sophistication...and you steadfastly refuse rudeness in any form. You can never go first on initiative, or take a surprise round action in any encounter. If you would do so, the next being on the initiative track goes instead and you go second. You may also not attack a creature at negative hitpoints who is bleeding out but not dead. Vehement Church-Hater: The church has wronged you in the greatest way possible when you were young, and you couldn't, and never will, forgive them. You must always ensure any member of the faith you despise dies when you fight them in combat, and gain a -2 to all saving throws and checks made to avoid spells or effects with the emotion descriptor. Numiastran Refugee: You fled from a far-away continent to escape the oppressive reign of a mad emperor...however, the brand of the fear you lived with each day of your life shall never leave your body. All fear effects, magical or non magical ones, last 50% longer than usual on you. Brineskimmer Freebooter: You grew up or spent long years in a far-away ocean nation built upon anarchy and free-spirits living as a anarchic pirate or sailor, unfettered and unbound by morality or laws and free to do as you please, when you please...and as such, you find it difficult to conform to strict, ordered societies. You take a -1 to any saves or checks made against any spells or effects with the Law/Lawful descriptor, and take a -2 to diplomacy and sense motive towards beings who are not of a chaotic alignment.